RWBYtines
by Isyys
Summary: Team RWBY celebrates Valentine's Day. White Rose and Bumblebee fluff. Not really a lot to summarize other than that.


RWBYtines

A/N: White Rose and Bumblebee Valentines fluff. I wrote this in a day so it's really rushed, like, _really_ rushed. It was pretty much whatever I typed first, goes. All the same, I hope you enjoy it.

It's set early in their relationships. The Bumblebees are well-adjusted, but the White Roses are still being little girls about it (what else is new).

* * *

><p>A sigh. Weiss absently sifted through her salad with her fork, supporting her cheek on her open palm.<p>

"I wonder where those two have gotten off to," she said to no one in particular.

Blake spared her a glance over the book in her hands. She sat across from her teammate at one of the long tables in Beacon's dining hall.

She supposed Weiss had some reason to wonder, Ruby and Yang never skipped lunch. After their last class they had simply faded into the crowd and now were nowhere to be found. It was very unlike Weiss to outwardly express any concern for their wellbeing, however.

"Worried something happened to them?"

Weiss' face suddenly became hard at the accusation. For some reason, she blushed.

"Of course not! Our next class is starting soon is all, and they better not be planning on skipping!"

"Sure, it has absolutely nothing to do with today being Valentine's Day and the fact that Ruby hasn't asked you out yet."

"What!?" Weiss yelped, drawing the attention of those near them. She cast a cursory glare at all of them before leaning over the table and continuing in a whisper. "Absolutely not! I am not so absorbed in such… such… childish things!"

Blake shook her head slightly. "Whatever you say, Weiss. If it makes you feel better, Yang hasn't asked me yet either."

"Asked you what?" a new voice said.

A girl with long, messy blonde hair plopped herself down next to Blake and pulled her into side-hug.

"Hey there sugar," Yang said with a smile. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Nothing," said Weiss.

"Valentines," said Blake.

Yang chuckled. "Been meaning to ask you about that. Sooo… be mine?" She smiled at Blake, radiant and genuine.

"Sure." Blake's tone was as happy as her mellow voice allowed.

Weiss scoffed, and the pair across the table looked at her.

"What?" asked Yang, looking mildly annoyed.

Weiss ignored her, and instead spoke to the girl she had an arm wrapped around. "You make it too easy for her, Blake. You're supposed to be hard to get! It makes you more desirable!"

A smile played across Blake's lips and her eyebrow rose slightly. Beside her, Yang's face turned bright with barely-repressed glee. "Let's see how you do, then."

"What are you…" a tap on her shoulder interrupted Weiss, and she turned in her seat to face the person who dared touch her.

"Uh, hi Weiss," Ruby muttered, staring at the ground. Her hands were clasped tight behind her back and she was rubbing the toe of her boot into the tile floor.

Weiss gulped and her face immediately flushed bright red at the impossibly cute sight in front of her. Somewhere behind her, Yang whispered _doki, doki._ Were she not frozen solid, she would have surely lunged across the table to attack the blonde.

"Hi, Ruby," she eventually choked out.

Ruby looked up for the first time and their eyes met. Silver was full of hope, blue; self-loathing embarrassment.

"I was just kinda wondering, if maybe… doyouwannabemyValentine!? If you don't that's okay but I really _really_ wanted to ask and I'd really _really_ like it if you said yes but like I said if you don't-"

"Yes."

Before Ruby had even realized she had been answered, Weiss turned back around and hid her face in her hands, wallowing in her inability to control herself around her leader. A second later Ruby practically exploded with joy but was quick to pull herself back down to earth lest she made a scene and Weiss changed her mind. Nevertheless, she still flung her arms around Weiss' neck from behind and muttered a thousand different thank-you's into her collar.

"Not so easy, is it, huh princess?" Yang said, full of mirth.

"Shut it."

* * *

><p>They had just gotten off the airship in Vale. The evening sun was low, casting an array of deep oranges and pinks across the sky.<p>

Weiss was staring down at the thing Ruby had just handed her.

"No."

"Aww, c'mon! Blake has to wear one too!"

Indeed, a few meters away Yang was tying a blindfold over Blake's eyes.

"_Pleeeaase?_ Pretty please? With strawberries and Weiss on top?"

Weiss paused. "With _me_ on top? What?"

Ruby was hoping she would ask about that. "Because you're one of the sweetest things I know!"

"Ruby…" Weiss murmured bashfully, her cheeks mirroring the pink tinge of the clouds above her. That one was good. Better than she wanted to admit. She caught Yang's eye and was met with a devilish grin, she had no doubt been eavesdropping. Her fists clenched and she glared back.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. Ruby's smile lit up, which was enough of a sight for Weiss to decide that conceding defeat was worth it.

Not that she was going to say that.

Meanwhile, Yang was whispering in Blake's ear.

"Can you still see okay?"

"Yeah. Perks of being a faunus, right?"

"Don't forget the part about how cute your ears are."

Blake rolled her eyes, despite the cloth that blocked them from view. "Flatterer. What's all this about, anyway?"

"Oh, there's a carnival in town. Ruby and I got tickets during lunch."

"I meant the blindfolds, but thanks for ruining the surprise," Blake muttered flatly. Yang realized her mistake and her eyes went wide.

"Crap, sorry!"

Blake smiled a little and shook her head. "It's fine, I'd kind of already figured it out anyway."

Still slightly disappointed in herself, Yang hung her head. A hand that wasn't her own tilted it back up.

"Hey, cheer up, Valentine."

It felt odd to have Blake smiling at her so intensely with her blindfold, and stranger still to see her so affectionate. But love was in the air, she supposed. With that knowledge keeping her comfort, her infectious smile returned.

"Thanks, Blakey."

"Anytime."

"OW! Ruby, don't tie it so tight!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

Blake cursed under her breath. "There goes the moment. Dorks."

Yang cackled at her girlfriend's sass and they set off, leaving the two dorks behind.

* * *

><p>It was a mildly long walk to the carnival. Yang allowed Blake to take off her blindfold as soon as they were out of sight the others ("It was just to mess with Weiss, really") and took the lead.<p>

They strode along, shamelessly hand-in-hand, passing many other couples along the way. To pass the time, they – mostly Yang – came up with a game of guessing how their dates were going.

"Check out those two, that girl is definitely thinking she should've just stayed home."

"Urg, I can smell that guy's cheap body spray from here, I don't blame her."

"Oh man, look over there, they're gonna be having some fun tonight!"

"Hmm, maybe. Ooh, look at them," Blake said, pointing to an elderly couple sitting together on a bench, "that's so sweet."

"Getting some ideas there, Blakey?"

Blake playfully nudged her shoulder. Hard.

"Ow! Okay, that was a little soon, but still…!"

"Don't say things like that unless you plan on living up to them," Blake said seriously. Yang grinned sheepishly, a rare blush gracing her cheeks. Her arm found a place around Blake's shoulders and squeezed. They said no more on the topic; it was enough to let their imaginations run wild.

With Yang being Yang, it could only stay silent for so long.

"Ha, get a load of this guy. Compensating much?" She nodded towards a large, tall, and very muscular man passing by them with a girl half his height in tow. Unfortunately, he appeared to have heard her and he began stomping towards the black and yellow couple.

"Uh oh," Yang muttered. "Er, time to go!"

With Blake's hand held firmly in hers, Yang darted away down the boulevard.

* * *

><p>With Yang's little mishap, they made it to the carnival gates in what must've been record time. They flashed their tickets to the bored-looking teenager working the entrance gate and passed by him without a second glance.<p>

The grounds had been set up specifically for the day of love. Red and pink streamers were strung from poles all over, cartoony hearts dotted every surface, and many cheesy carnival games presented themselves with flashing lights and the occasional inflatable heart or cupid.

"So whaddaya think?" Yang said loudly over the bustle of the other festival-goers.

"I think…" Blake cast a glance around the many games and stands before finding one that caught her eye, "that you're gonna win me something."

Yang leaned in close and lowered her voice to a purr. "Oh? And just what makes you think that, kitten?"

"Because you love showing off," Blake stated bluntly. Yang laughed at her own expense, and Blake took her hand again and led her to the stand that she had picked out previously.

"I want that one," she said when they got there, pointing at something the rewards rack.

Yang followed her finger and when she saw what she was pointing at, her mouth opened into a big, comical O.

"Blaaake, no! Bad! Bad kitty!"

Blake grimaced at her partner, pouting in her own little way. She dragged her feet when Yang pulled her away from the stand, longingly looking back at the very confused looking worker, but more importantly the shelf of water-filled plastic bags of goldfish that were behind him.

* * *

><p>"Ruby, I swear if you don't tell me what all this nonsense is about soon, I'm taking off this stupid blindfold and going back to Beacon!"<p>

"We're almost there! I promise! Please don't leave!"

"Well if you're going to lead me, you might as well hol-…_holdmyhand_. Only so I don't fall! Don't you get any ideas, Ruby Rose!"

Weiss stuck her hand out blindly and nearly gave Ruby a gut-check.

"Uh, Weiss, I dunno, I, uh…"

"_Just take my hand already and get it over with, dolt!_" Weiss shrilled, her voice breaking.

She felt a soft hand quickly but tentatively twine with her own and gently tug her forward. Butterflies erupted in her chest at the simple contact, and suddenly she was glad that the blindfold was there to hide her tremendous blush. Truly, she should be ashamed. But she wasn't. She loved every forbidden second of it.

They were absolutely silent for the rest of the journey. Neither could bring themselves to speak through their all-enveloping embarrassment. Weiss was the lucky one; she couldn't see all the people who were ogling the adorable sight of the two girlfriends. All Ruby could do was hang her head and hope she didn't run in to anything.

The sound of corny music filled her ears, and she was relieved to finally arrive at the gates to the fairgrounds.

"Okay Weiss! You can look!" she squeaked, letting go of her hand. Her excitement couldn't be held back any longer.

The blindfold came off, and Weiss took a moment to blink her eyes into focus. First she saw Ruby, bouncing on her heels from sheer giddiness of the surprise finally being revealed. Then she saw what lay beyond her.

"Really?"

Ruby's features visibly drooped. "You… don't like it?"

Weiss gulped. She had spoken without thinking, and now Ruby looked ready to cry.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant… that you _really_ didn't have to do this much for Valentines! Anything would've been fine. But you did more than you had to, and that's… admirable."

It was a lame and over-explained save, but to Weiss' great relief Ruby went with it.

"Oh, thank you Weiss!" Ruby jumped in to hug her and Weiss froze. She pulled away quickly, blushing fiercely. "It was nothing, really!"

"Yes, well, let's get on with it then, shall we?

Ruby nodded and walked her over to the entrance gate.

"Tickets?" the teenage gatekeeper asked them lazily.

"Of course! I've got them right h-… uhh, here? Nope, uh, maybe in this pocket? Er… uhh… UM…."

* * *

><p>A bell rang. Yang put down the sledgehammer as the crowd gawked at her. No one could win the Strongman, everyone knew that. Flashing a dazzling smile to her adoring fans, Yang approached the dumbstruck gamekeeper and picked out her prize.<p>

"Happy now?" Yang asked, handing a comically large (stuffed!) fish to her partner.

"It's just… not the same," Blake sighed dramatically. "But thank you, anyway."

"What, that's it? 'Thank you'? No kiss for your great heroine, who won you something that will serve many a fishy feast?"

Blake regarded the blonde coolly. "We'll see. And I can't eat fluff, Yang."

"Not with _that_ attitude!"

"I've got a better idea," Blake murmured, drawing Yang out and away from the crowd. "How about that?" She pointed to a lonely-looking novelty photo booth off in a corner.

* * *

><p>"I swear they're here somewhere, uh, Weiss, maybe you have them?"<p>

"Why would I have them? This was _your_ idea!"

"But…" realization dawned on Ruby's face. "Yang has them! She bought them and I never got ours off of her!"

"No tickets, no entry," the gatekeeper said flippantly.

Ruby was getting increasingly desperate. "_Please_ can we go in? I swear we have tickets! I can find my sister in there and bring them back here to prove it!"

The gatekeeper sneered. "You heard me. Get lost, kiddo."

A shriek sounded behind them and they both flinched horribly at the piercing note.

"_EXCUSE ME!?_" Weiss screamed, pushing Ruby aside and getting in the keeper's face. "_That _is my _team leader_ you are speaking to, and you will _address her with respect_!"

"And just who are you?"

"Who _I_ am doesn't matter, you bumbling buffoon! All you need to know is that if you even _think_ of talking down to _my Ruby_ again, I will have your head on a _pike_! _Do I make myself clear?_"

The gatekeeper fumbled, noting the holster for a sword on the girl's belt. "Er, yes!"

"_Good_. Now you are going to let us in, and trouble us no further."

The teenage boy pressed a button, mumbling about not getting paid enough. The gate promptly lifted and granted access.

"Thanks, friend!" Ruby said cheerfully to the boy before passing through alongside Weiss. He was lucky Weiss didn't catch the glare he shot at her.

The couple walked shortly into the carnival before Weiss stopped to observe her surroundings.

"So, what do you want to do?" She addressed the air in front of her before turning to Ruby, and her brow rose in confusion. "What?"

Ruby was simply standing there, staring at her. Both of her hands were covering her mouth and her silver eyes were positively shining.

Then, her hands swung open like doors and she whispered, "_my Ruby,_" before covering her mouth again. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bounced on the spot in delight.

"Sh-shut up! I had to get us in somehow, since you couldn't!"

"Nope! Don't care, you said it, it counts! I _knew_ you liked me! I _knew it, knew it, knew it_!"

"Let's just go," Weiss murmured, defeated. She closed her eyes and hung her head in disgust, but all the same stuck out her hand and Ruby immediately grabbed it, still absolutely giddy.

They continued further into the carnival, one dragging her feet, the other positively bouncing.

* * *

><p>Blake and Yang stepped out of the photo booth. Yang's cheeks were violently red and Blake looked rather smug. Being the closer of the two, and apparently the only one in a coherent state of mind, Blake picked up the roll of pictures. There were five pictures in total.<p>

The first was a close-up of Yang's face ("Is this thing even working?").

The second was fairly typical; the girls were snug against eachother and smiling into the camera.

The third, both of them pulled a face. It was obligatory.

The fourth was exactly how Blake hoped it would be. Her picture-self had her lips pressed to Yang's cheek, and the blonde's eyes were wide with the beginnings of shock.

In the fifth, picture-Yang had a particularly absent expression, and her fingers were touching the spot where she had just been kissed. Beside her, Blake was smiling her signature smirk into the camera. Even through the black-and-white nature of the photograph, Yang's blush was evident.

Blake smiled, and pocketed the roll. In time, Yang began to stare at her.

"That was…did you just…" Yang muttered, at a complete loss.

"Hmm?" Blake hummed coolly. "Something wrong? _Cat got your tongue_, maybe?"

Yang's seemed to regain some life at that comment, and she regarded Blake with a sense of wonder. Finally, she found her voice.

"I'm marrying you, woman. Mark my words."

"And all it took was a kiss on the cheek?" Blake mused. "We haven't even kissed for real yet- mmpf!"

Blake found herself trapped in a crushing embrace, all words drowned out by the presence of Yang's lips pressing hard against hers. They parted, in Blake's mind, much too quickly.

"Now we have," Yang murmured, their faces only inches apart.

"So you wanna just meet at the altar tomorrow?" Blake joked.

But Yang hadn't heard. Something over Blake's shoulder had momentarily caught her attention: Ruby and Weiss, off in the distance. Blake noticed too.

"Oh," the joy in her voice dropped dramatically. "I suppose you want to go follow them around now, so you can tease them later?" Blake knew how a lot of Yang's life seemed to revolve around those sorts of things.

Yang shrugged. "Nah. I'm here with _you_, and _for you_." She looked at Blake seriously, with charm twinkling behind it all.

Blake was completely dumbstruck that she would pass up an opportunity like that. "Yang, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"I try."

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"UGH, FINE!"

"Woohoo!"

Ruby's arms shot into the air as she cheered. Overhead, a flashing neon sign read: **Tunnel of Love**.

A minute later she was helping Weiss into a tiny boat. After promptly jumping in next to her, Ruby flung her arms around Weiss in a tight hug as the current slowly whisked them away. Weiss, knowing all the damage had been done back at the gate, grudgingly allowed it.

Maybe she even enjoyed it. Maybe. Just a _little._

"Feel the love, _my Weiss_."

"_Please _don't call me that."

But as the boat entered the tunnel and gaudy lovey-dovey music filled her ears, Weiss couldn't help but feel… something. Definitely not love, but something similar. Perhaps it could be more accurately described as the feeling of _like-liking_ somebody. She suddenly wanted to slap herself for even using that term. Nevertheless, she became less tense in Ruby's embrace. She _was_ very warm and cuddly, after all.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby whispered tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna do something, but I need you to close your eyes first."

"_Again_?"

"Please?"

Ruby's tone was so careful and genuine that Weiss didn't have the heart to deny her.

"Okay," she whispered, and let her lids droop. Her other senses heightened. She could feel her heart beating steadily in her chest, and Ruby's soft breathing against her neck. Maybe she was imagining it, but she thought she could hear the other girl's heart pounding too, so close to her own.

Then she felt a soft, careful, and slightly wet feeling on her cheek.

Her breathing hitched and her mind and body alike went rigid at the simple sense of faint contact. But just as the feeling had appeared, it was gone. Weiss almost whined at the loss of something so precious, so _perfect_.

"Ruby Rose…." Never before had she realized the beauty of that name, but even that paled in comparison to the beauty of the person it belonged to.

"Y-yes?"

Weiss finally opened her eyes and looked at the girl through the dimness of the tunnel, lit only by faint pink lights and glowing hearts.

"Your aim is as poor as your grades."

And then Weiss was upon her.

Their lips did not part until the boat reached open air and the vast night sky opened before them.

* * *

><p>"Hey there you two," Yang yawned sometime later as the park was in its final moments before closing. "Good date?"<p>

Ruby and Weiss merely shared a glance, blushed, and turned away from eachother.

"I think that's a yes," Blake chuckled.

Yang agreed. "Alright lovebirds, let's go home."

* * *

><p>Blake walked out of the bathroom in her nightgown, back safe and sound in their dorm room.<p>

"Heyyy Blakey!" Yang called from her bunk. "Wanna spend the rest of the night in Fort Kickass, Valentine?" she said, patting the blanket next to her.

Blake only smiled, and climbed up to join Yang without a word. They embraced, and promptly closed their eyes and waited for sleep to whisk them away.

That gave Ruby an idea.

"Hey, Weiss!"

"No."


End file.
